Into Your World
by Nakimochiku
Summary: that was your world, more than this one ever was. hichi x ichi, oneshot, demon!Hichi, ancient greece. enjoy!


Into Your World

"come Ichigo, why so stiff?" a wide smile flashed, demonic eyes crinkling at the corners. it was supposed to appear friendly. but it was only menacing and hungry. Ichigo followed the demon with his sword as he stalked around him, appreciating sweaty tanned flesh and sinewy muscles from every angle. the soldier cringed in disgust as a blue tongue slipped out to lick pale white lips.

"screw off, incubus. i'm busy." he swung Zangestu warningly as the seductive demon tried to come a little closer, tried to touch him. it was true that the power of an incubus couldn't work if it wasn't touching the victim. he ignored the loud high pitch laugh, hoping that it hadn't woken the hydra snoring in it's poisoned water.

"doing what, getting killed? your lord must really hate you, sending you on such a hopeless mission. unless..." here, the incubus stopped to grinned, diabolic glee spreading through his features. "you're one of _his_ children, aren't you?" Ichigo shivered as the sound of the slick giggle slithered down his spine, sending chills all over. "now i want you more." the red headed soldier swung zangetsu, sending it whistling through the tal dead grass as the demon ducked, having tried to once again grab him. he kept the sword pointed right between black and gold eyes.

"i said, screw off." Ichigo hissed, hoping his glare would scare the demon away. the incubus was expressionless for a moment, but Ichigo could see thoughts flitting through his eyes. finally, a grin spread itself over the pale, admittingly pretty face, and deep eyes gleamed. the incubus bowed low, and Ichigo knew he could have chopped off his vile head right there. instead, he waited.

"Shiro" he introduced with a smile. "if you're_ his_ child, i wouldn't mind helping at all." he walked closer to the poisoned water, and pointed at the hydra. "see that silver thing in the water?" Ichigo came closer, nodding, but ever weary that the incubus would try to grab him and turn him into food. "that's it's weak point." Ichigo nodded, and was about to step into the water, when the incubus grabbed his shoulder. He snarled, turning to bring his sword up to stab the monster and be done with. But Shiro handed him a piece of cloth and told him to tie it around his face. "the fumes will kill you."

He stepped into the sluggish water, which felt more like goop, water, and lava mixed together. And he was quite happy he couldn't smell it, because he was sure it would be disgusting. There was no plants in the poinsoned lake. The fish lay belly up in the water, some half devoured. He saw a few bones of animals that hadn't been weary, and soildiers too. He took a deep breath, and was about to stab the silver thing under the water when he heard Shiro shout.

"that idiot…" he whispered to himself, shirinking back as the Hydra awoke, each claw on it's scaly paws streatching and appearing even more menacing, great dog head growling from one end, the hundred snakes on the other end hissing and spitting venom in his direction. The hydra let out a roar, and the ground seemed to shake beneath his feet. In another moment, snakes were on him, claws were on him, fangs were on him, and he slashed wildly for a few minutes, hearing satisfying growls and hisses of pain.

Both man and beast stood still for a moment, eying each other. Ichigo didn't have time to think of his fear. He didn't have time to think about the poison seeping into him through the wounds along his arms and legs. All he wanted was to get out of here, go back to Rukia and his little sisters. He was determined not to die. And if he didn't want to die, he would have to kill instead.

The hydra finished growing back ten new heads, growling menacingly at the red headed soldier, who brandished his sword, inching carefully back, eyes focused on the silver of the monster's belly. His grip tightened on the hilt of his large gaurdless sword, and he smiled mirthlessly. His muscles tensed, ready to spring and dodge and avoid. Just as he was about to leap into battle once more, strong arms caught him around the waist from behind.

"let me go!" he hollered as he was dragged away from the poisoned lake and the thrashing hydra. Shiro laughed. "I'm telling you to let me go, I nearly had him!" he stuggled against the demon's grip on his waist.

"it was about to kill you. You're lucky I decided to help." The incubus licked his lips, grinning. "couldn't let one like you escape, too delicious." Ichigo scowled, fighting harder against the incubus's spell, but already, he felt himself falling into a type of lust. It was heavy and made it hard for him to breathe. It was hot, but pleasureable. Shiro grinned as he felt his victory. "come on Ichigo." The demon pressed their lips together. It tasted of mint and snow. Ichigo futilely tried to push Shiro away, all the while falling deeper into the spell.

"I'm not just food for you! I won't be added to your list of conquests!" Ichigo kicked and stuggled, his strength fading as he felt strong fingers slip off his breast plate, throwing his large sword in some obscure part of the meadow they had stopped in. he wiggled, snarling ferociously, pushing clothed shoulders. But shiro stayed on top of him, grinning at him, tasting him. Hands wandered along his skin, healing each scrape and bruise. One hand slipped down to cup his groin. Ichigo gripped the shoulders he'd been pushing against. It was heavenly.

"conquest?" the incubus asked, face strait in thought before he smiled again. "yes, if I conquer you, I won't just leave you." Ichigo moaned in response, his hips involuntarily grinding against the hand stroking him through tough leather. "I'd keep you. You'd be mine." Ichigo couldn't stop himself from falling, he tore off Shiro's clothes, pulling him in for another kiss. He was burning with desire, and he knew the incubus could satisfy him and god, he wanted more. He was hungry for it, burning for it, and it made him –

Ichigo sat up slowly, not bothering to ponder the meaning of his dream. He didn't need to see an oracle to know exactly what was going on inside his brain. The dream had been the day he and Shiro first met. He wasn't sure if he should curse that day, or thank the gods for it. The young soildier scowled. Shiro was haunting him.

In more ways than one.

"dammit, fucking incubus, stay the hell away from me!" there was not a sound. Nothing answered his violent yell. But he didn't need a response to know that Shiro was there, giggling at him. Shiro always haunted him, trying harder and harder to drag him back into his world of sex, pleasure, and blood.

He reluctantly admitted that after a while, Shiro didn't need to cast a spell over him for them to have sex. After a while, he was an obedient and willing slave. At that time, his loyalty was appalling. It was only after the fire that he regained his senses, and even if he lost Rukia because of it, at least he had his freedom. Rukia had hated seeing him like that.

Ichigo got up, blinking in the morning sun. he wished his sisters were with him, but since it was impossible, instead he prayed to Hera and Athena to care for them till he came home. He feared for them every moment that he was away. But now, he had reason to fear for himself.

Shiro was the one thing about his past that refused to stay in there. He hated that about the demon. He was persistent, and promised that what he wanted was what he always got. Ichigo refused him. Ichigo had been refusing him since the day that they met. And to Shiro, that just made him more exciting, more delicious. He only wanted him with greater intensity, the more that he refused, fought, ran.

It was just as he had tucked orange locks into his helmet when the snow white incubus came to call in a burst of a wicked wind. "I always love taking your armor off you." He said with a grin, approaching him from behind and wrapping his arms around the slim waist. Ichigo snorted.

"that's if you can get it off me." Shiro didn't reply, but smiled as if to say 'I can, I will.' The soldier clenched his jaw as he felt soft lips trailing along his neck, pulling off the helmet to tangle in the soft hair. Ichigo hissed as his head was harshly drawn back, fangs dug into his neck over an old scar that the incubus never let fade. He bit his lip fiercely, trying vainly to hold in the moan that came with the pain mixed with pleasure. But Shiro yanked his hair again, letting the moan slip free.

The incubus grinned at him. "your body remembers. And you remember. So why did you leave." Ichigo wiggled, trying to get away before he was caught and turned into a sex slave once more. But Shiro held him tight, nipping his ear and licking the blood that escaped from the bite.

"I refused to be your trophy." Shiro raised an eyebrow, grin widened as he turned Ichigo's chin, briefly pressing their lips together. "I had a life Shiro, and I left it to run off with you."

"don't give me that shit, Ichigo. Not when you're in my arms and you're secretly begging for it. Don't tell me that you care for your friends and family and that their the most important thing. Not when you'd leave them in two seconds if you had the chance." Shiro smirked, palming the erection he knew with a certainty was growing inside the tough leather. Ichigo leaned his head back against the pale shoulder, hips bucking for more friction, more pleasure, more Shiro. It had been a long time, and a part of him needed it.

He'd always needed it. But he liked proving his point by doing the most drastic thing. "my sisters will always be my world." Shiro giggled, nimble fingers finding the leather straps, and quickly pulling the breast plate off, leaving the greaves and gauntlets because he thought Ichigo looked sexy standing there half naked.

"then leave your world. Come into mine."

Maybe Ichigo would have, gladly. There was something he liked very much about the life of incubi. And being Shiro's whore had done something for him. But he had his pride, his life, his family to think of. And no matter how close he wanted to get to Shiro, he wouldn't mean anything more than 'whore' or 'sexy conquest'. Why should he trap himself in that kind of relationship?

Shiro was among the worst kind. His blood lust was vicious, and his libido was just as bad. Ichigo didn't know what he saw in Shiro, but he didn't belong in his world any more. He never had. He should have been eaten, dead a long time ago, just another conquest. just another morself of food.

Shiro pressed him against the wall, completely ignoring the bed because he had always preferred strange ways of having sex. Ichigo moaned softly, grinding himself against the knee that found it's way between his thighs. Slim fingers clenched pale shoulders, pulling him closer and pushing him farther away unable to decide what he wanted.

"Wh-why…. Do you want me… so bad?" he gasped out, clenching his eyes shut and swallowing hard as he felt the building feeling of orgasm, the prickling tingle as it traveled up his spine, making his toes curl and the insides of his legs quiver with heat.

Shiro looked at him as though he'd asked a stupid question. "I told you. The day I first took you, bit you, pulled you along with me. You belonged to me. You were mine. You wouldn't be thrown away." He nudged the erection straining against the leather and Ichigo gave another deep throated moan, offering his neck. "masochist." Shiro muttered with a smile, aligning his teeth with the scar, and biting till blood was rushing into his mouth and Ichigo was rocking with extascy, trying to ride out his orgasm against Shiro's leg, hoarsely gasping out his name.

"I was never yours, Shiro." Ichigo said finally, resting against the wall and eying the erection tenting Shiro's strange clothes.

The incubus snorted. "you'll miss it. Eventually." He pressed their lips together again, finding the taste of Ichigo and his blood as addicting as ever. "it was your world, more than this one ever was."

Ichigo touched his cheek with a smile, "I have to pretend, don't i?" he firmly grasped the erection in Shiro's hakama, loving the gasp that answered him. He sank to his knees, pulling open the silky black obi. He looked up at Shiro's grin, giving him another smile of his own. "till then, let's stay in this world just a little longer."

OWARI

_Woo! Just barely four pages. Lol, I was trying to write this with my neice looking over my shoulder!_


End file.
